moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Alro'dorei
Lore When the Highborne were cut off from their Kaldorei brethren for their reckless disregard for arcane, they made pilgrimage to the Lands in the East. However, the Highborne were forced to face the terrors of the Maelstrom's destructive storms, resulting in difficulty traversing the ocean. Three such ships fell victim to these rough currents and were shot north-bound, breaking far off the path of their peers. The ships had found themselves ship-wrecked against the frozen roof of Azeroth on the coastal lines of Northrend. These elves assumed that they did not get lost, however, but that their peers had suffered and perished in the terrible storm. They had crash landed against a land known as Borean Tundra, stranded and without food. The large group of powerful mages began to conjure food and water to survive but unable to stay in one location for long due to the fiendish nerubians attempting to get their next victims. Several weeks had passed in traversing the frozen wasteland until they had found themselves as far north as they could manage, the chasing nerubians finally giving up as they crossed the threshold into Storm Peaks. They had stopped about half-way through the Storm Peaks and without much options of survival left. Dozens had fallen to hypothermia and several others had fallen ill and would not make it much longer. Rather than waste their time and lives trying to build homes in the harsh exposure of the frozen wind - they used their prowess with magic to dig and push themselves into the ground. They created artificial caves and caverns... but they had also discovered Titan built constructs underneath the soil and crust of the earth. They found themselves with a discovery that only few races could hope to find and thus built their homes inside of the mountains - beginning to study the Titan's abandoned creations. The elves' trespassing had resulted in a territorial war between the massive vrykul and the lone Highborne. Where the Vrykul had extreme prowess in muscle and strength, the Highborne shattered them and broke them with the might of magic. With their casualties far too high, the Vrykul retreated, allowing the elves to mettle in their own affairs for years to come. With the Vrykul's retreat and ultimate seclusion into hibernation, the elves only had to deal with a few roaming bands of Frost Trolls. Centuries of absolute seclusion had begun to change their appearance and hone their knowledge of the Titan Watchers that kept prisoner a creature of immense power. Eventually revering them as gods, the Alro'dorei worshiped them and took example of their patron's abilities. But the natural addictions still burned in the Elves. Without their precious well or the knowledge and attunement of the Sunwell - they needed to find a new source of power to sate their need. Through knowledge, magic and Titanic assistance - the Alro'dorei managed to recreate a font of power. Nowhere near as immense as the Sunwell or as powerful as the Well of Eternity, but enough to sate their small society's ever growing lust for magic. The elves deemed it the Well of Winters. The elves described it as a forever swirling pool of pure crystalline frost. An endless blizzard of magic. On one fateful day, however, a small group of elven survivors had fallen wounded in front of the Alro'dorei's steps. These Elven survivors were apart of a strike force lead by this "Prince Kael'thas". Communication between them was shaky but possible as the Snow Elves had kept to Darnassian, seeing it unnecessary to change their language. Seeing as Thalassian and Darnassian are far from tremendously different, the two groups had developed diplomacy and shared their knowledge. Eventually the small group had taught the Alro'dorei many things; Thalassian, the knowledge that their race had survived but has been genocided, Quel'thalas and many other things. And without a proper home to return to with any amount of ease, the group of Elves had integrated themselves into Snow Elven society. Without any need to reunite with their cousins in the east, the Snow Elves remained and continued to thrive.. until a darkened whispering began to creep through the minds of many. The elves may have lived inside of an abandoned Titan facility and worshiped the Titanic Watchers, but they did not know of the failures in Ulduar. Yogg-Saron had broken free and slowly began to sweep his corruption across Northrend - starting with his doorstep of Storm Peaks. The Well of Winters, in specific had caught the unwanted ire of Yogg-Saron, and he aimed to claim it for his own twisted purposes. Slowly, he began to corrupt and warp the minds of the magus who maintained and mended the Well. And thus the mages began to spread it as well. Like a cancer, the warped views of many Alro'dorei started and they began to view their brethren as a threat to their power. A civil war erupted as many elves took up arms against their non-corrupt brothers and sisters. The caverns were filled with blood and gore as swift assassinations and skirmishes broke out in the tightened corners of their civilization. This civil war lasted a mere few days but the uncorrupted elves ultimately succeeded with the few remaining corrupted mages holding out in the Well's chambers. Without much choice left and the whispers of their dark God in their ear - the magus began to overflow the Well of Winters. History had repeated itself and it exploded. The sheer force and magnitude of the eruption sundered the cavern walls and shook the very foundation of the mountain that stood above. A loud crack echoed. The snowbanks of Storm Peaks fell and the rocks dropped. A lone mountain out to the east shifted and crumbled into itself. A few Alro'dorei managed to survive with swift foot and magic and even fewer texts of their society remained. They were abandoned out in the harsh wilds once more like their ancestors had been. However - they had a home. They had these.. Quel'dorei cousins to the East. The remaining group of Snow Elves took their society upon their back and moved to the nearest coastline. They had to traverse through Zul'drak, combating their common enemy, the Frost Trolls, with deadly efficiency and eventually found their way to Grizzly Hills. They built a small vessel and sailed to the south east. Weeks had passed before they docked into Stormwind Harbor, tired, weak and hungry. They were shy, elusive and ultimately anxious to be judged. But they were not. They looked identical to their Quel'dorei cousins and fit easily into society. The small group got together one last time and agreed to never speak of their ancestry to anybody, being ashamed of it and wishing to avoid questioning. They went their separate ways and began to learn of their new homes and lands. To everybody else they are Quel'dorei. To each other - they are Alro'dorei. Children of the Frost. Society and Organizations The Alro'dorei ultimately are extremely similar to the Quel'dorei in leadership. With each sect of skill being lead by the strongest and smartest of them all. However, many of the elves felt a strong bond with the nature that surrounded them and strive to live in harmony with the natural world, no longer viewing magic as an ultimatum as they once did so many years ago. Other than - the society in this harsh climate was very close-knitted and friendly to each other, being xenophobic to any outsiders by nature and keeping to themselves. Several organizations are based within Alro'dorei culture; Icerunners - The equivalent to Farstriders for the Alro'dorei. They are swift, nimble and experts at snowy terrain, often making bounding strides across large pools of frozen water without so much as a crack in the ice. They were primarily hunters and trappers, however, often making expert shots to take down even the largest beast for a bountiful feast. - Frost Knights - Powerful warriors donning the traditional ebony plate and chain and masters at swordplay. These Knights were the first and only necessary line of defense against any interlopers who dared trespass into their sanctum. Worshipers of Tyr, these elves could easily topple Vrykul with a few precise swings while still standing stalwart after several strikes with their massive weapons. - Snow Singers - The mages and druids of Alro'dorei society, these spell casters manipulated and mastered the art of shifting frost, snow and winter. They used these practices with deadly efficiency and eye-widening effect. More often than not, however, they were the law-keepers and leaders in many projects throughout society. One of the main duties as a Snow Singer was to maintain the Well of Winters as to not under or overwhelm it's gentle balance. The Druids had also managed to once more attune with nature and learned to shapeshift, often taking the forms of polar creatures for obvious reasons. Culture Birth -''' At birth, since the creation of the Well of Winters, infants were to be metaphorically dipped into the well to better attune them to it's addiction alleviating magics. Otherwise, no other traditions or common cultural occurrences are noted. 'Maturity -' Upon reaching maturity, Alro'dorei adults are asked to chose between one of the Titanic Watchers and follow their path so that they can better serve their small society. Those elves that could not or even would not choose were not handled drastically but rather just ignored. The adolescents that refused and were ignored, usually found themselves caving under the peer pressure or running from home to slowly die in the unforgiving wastelands. 'Marriage -' Normally, marriages are not arranged like in past times with Highborne. An Alro'dorei male who has fallen for a young female will go out and forge a ring made of pure crystal, a very daunting task and more often than not, assisted by one of the masterful blacksmiths in their society. These rings are then infused with the Well of Winters, causing an everlasting blizzard to cycle through the transparent rock. These rings are often considered artifacts of powerful magic, but little to no one knows their true identity other than the Snow Elves themselves. 'Death -' When a Snow Elf dies, their body is preserved in solid ice and dropped deep into the depths of the mountain they resided in. A colossal catacomb rests underneath the ancient mountain and is protected by very vicious magics. It is near impossible to enter the catacomb physically and is considered sacred grounds to the Alro'dorei. Religion Centuries began to pass and their knowledge of the Titan artifacts that surrounded them grew. Eventually they had become entwined with the Titan's that surround them, beginning to worship them for the Gods that they believed them to be. This resulted in many progressive things for the elves. Those who worshiped Freya had begun to turn to Druidism as their ancestors did so many centuries ago. Those who worshiped Hodir had begun to take to the bow and embrace the everlasting winter - combining their skills with the arrow with the sting of the magic they wielded. Thorim worshipers stuck to their arcane magics - trying to hone it to the greatest degree. And the very few and far who learned from Mimiron turned to mastery of the Titan technology that surrounded them - ultimately becoming architects, masons and even blacksmiths. And finally those who revered Tyr had taken up plate armor and blade, turning into warriors and guardsmen of society. - - Physical Appearance and Evolution Much like their unknown peers to the east, the Highborne began to evolve and shift. Their lifespans shortening but their wisdom and power expanding. Eventually, the elves' skin turned from a natural purple hue to a ghostly pale white to match the snow that surrounded them. Along with their skin, their hair also took on specific coloration due to years of natural selection, and became either extraordinarily white or light blue. Their muscle density had also took a turn, eventually moving from stereotypically frail elves to much thicker, muscular and even more chubby variants. This muscle and fat layer was developed to, of course, combat the harsh winters and create natural insulation. Through centuries of isolation, this change had occurred and they had also lost their identification as Highborne. Without a true name, the race eventually deemed themselves Alro'dorei, or "Children of the Frost". However, some merely called one another "Snow Elf". - - - - Attire Their normally regal and flowing robes also lost purpose and usefulness in the harsh snow, turning quickly to heavy leathers and dense fur robes. They had luckily dug their homes on top of a colossal mine of ebony rock and iron and the small number of smiths quickly learned how to utilize them in tandem, creating masterwork pieces of jet black plate and chainmail. Many left these armor sets to those who took up the worship of Tyr and thus the warrior way of life. Others merely stuck to light weight leather and furs to mask themselves in the snow. Outside of combat, they used the expansive wardrobe of abandoned Vrykul villages to craft beautiful and insulated attire, eventually creating their own special style of clothing unknown to the outside world. A mixture of rustic Vrykul leather and cloth with a touch of the Highborne's natural, poor sense of fashion. - - Artifacts and History In the centuries that they had been left in isolation - they had developed dozens of books and many artifacts of Titan origin. However, few actually survived in good condition, those being taken with to the remaining survivors and kept well hidden. The texts and items that were left behind still remain in tightly and magically sealed vaults. Many archeologists have attempted to dig into their ancient mountain home in hopes to find something of value but are ultimately deterred by an extraordinarily powerful mental force. Mages have come to the conclusion that it is not an Old God, but something different. They have decided to leave it to its own devices, not wishing to risk their lives or the world in uncovering something that should be left to the earth. However, some may be foolish enough to try.. = Only time will tell for that, though. Names Alro'dorei naming conventions are extremely similar to Highborne and less-than to Quel'dorei due to their isolation. A majority of them have kept old family names and traditions, however, a small numbers had actually changed their surnames to better reflect their new 'race' and to honor the nature that surrounded them. First names are identical to Highborne, Quel'dorei and Sin'dorei. ''Surname Examples:' Snowfall, Frostbite, Snowsong, Winterfall, etc. Out of Character Notes This entire concept is purely fanon. You have the choice to acknowledge this as a reality or not - my advice would be to simply refer to any roleplayers whom may be playing Alro'dorei as Quel'dorei and leave it as such. Otherwise, this is purely for a more expansive roleplaying experience. If you have any ideas or such for the race itself, do not hesitate to message me with inquiry about it. Edit: As of February 21 of 2016, we're bringing them back! Message me here, or contact me in game via mail on Akirie or Windwalker if you want to join us! Or mail Oso! Category:Races Category:Alro'dorei